


Biscuits & Tea

by eso16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, No Smut, Omega Harry, Omega Verse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it happened, can you believe it, i cant, i dont know what else to tag, omega drop, this is a completely selfish oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 21:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eso16/pseuds/eso16
Summary: Louis and Liam go out for burgers, they get more than what they bargained for.Or, the Omega behind the dumpsters.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 332





	Biscuits & Tea

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! this is my second work posted to AO3, i hope you guys enjoy it! I've been playing around with ABO for a while and I really like this :) I don't have plans to continue the story line right now, but if you want to see more please let me know and maybe I'll keep going with it! follow my stan twitter if you wanna @/tillyandtroyee

_ If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, _

_ “ _Carry on! Carry on!” Liam and Louis are literally screaming at the top of their lungs. It’s 2am and the two hungry Alphas are on their way to the only burger shop still open. Their friends are out getting drunk at a house party, but Liam begged Louis to stay and study for Chemistry with him. It’s only fifteen minutes off campus, but it’s bloody winter and it’s cold out, Louis is not fucking walking. Liam hates driving because there’s never any good parking, but Louis convinces him by saying he’ll pay for the burgers (this is a lie, he has no money, oops). They get to the burger place in good time, obviously since it’s 2am and no one else is on the road.

“Grimmy!” Liam shouts when they walk in the shop, the sleazy Alpha whoops back in response. Last semester, Nick was captain of the team and everyone looked at him like a God. Girls threw themselves at him left and right and he was always an ass about it. He was known among the other Alphas to take advantage of intoxicated Omegas, though no one ever talked about it. Louis thought he was disgusting, not charming or hot like everyone else. The best day of Louis Tomlinson’s life was the day Nick got selected for a random drug test. As expected, he did not pass. And now, seeing him in a stupid fucking uniform working the graveyard shift at a fast food place, brings Louis great joy. He approaches the counter with a smile so wide he probably looks like he’s going insane.

“Just get me a burger and a shake, I’m going out for a smoke.” He says to Liam, not wanting to choke on Nick’s nasty scent any longer. He slips out the back door, it’s started raining and it’s so cold Louis almost goes back inside. He doesn’t though, he lights up his cigarette and wanders around the parking lot because moving keeps you warm, right? It’s not unbearable, Liam will be around with the food soon and then they can go home. It’s a quiet night and the rain makes Louis feel at peace. His fingers and toes are a little numb, and he’s on his second cigarette when he walks near the trash.

Louis hears something unnerving, like an animal shallowly breathing, and then he catches someone’s scent. It’s an Omega, an unmated one from what it seems and it’s very faint. There’s more of the rattling, wheezy breathing as Louis walks around the dumpster and he sees a brown boot sticking out from behind it. When he walks around a little more, he sees it’s a boy, laying on the ground. Louis approaches the Omega cautiously, not wanting to startle him. He couldn’t be older than eighteen, Louis vaguely wonders if he’s homeless as he tosses away his cigarette.

“Alright there, mate?” He asks, putting a gentle hand on the boy’s knee and shaking him lightly. He doesn’t move or respond and even up close, his scent is barely there. Louis realizes then, what has happened to the poor O.

It’s an ancient trait untouched by evolution; when an Omega feels threatened they go into a comatose-like state, their breathing slows down and their scent fades, if they’re down for long enough even their organs can shut down. It’s a form of self defense because the Omega appears dead, and therefore unappealing, hopefully preventing them from further attacks. The boy must have dropped, and without an alpha to pull him out, he has to be in bad shape. Louis moves a little closer, using his phone flashlight so he can get a better look at the situation. He shakes the boy again, by the shoulders this time and he gets no response.

“Tommo? Where the fuck are ya?” Liam calls, “It’s bloody freezing, mate! Let’s go!” Louis literally runs out from behind the dumpsters.

“Li, you gotta come over here, there’s a kid back here.” Louis feels a lot like he’s going to puke, the overwhelming need to care for and protect this defenceless Omega is almost too much.

“What?” He asks, jogging over to Louis. “Oh fuck, I know him! His name’s Harry, he’s in my Composition class. What’s wrong with him?” Okay, so not homeless and not a kid. 

“I think he dropped, I can’t wake him up, shined my light at his face and everything.” Louis’ hands are shaking and he doesn’t really understand why, “We can’t just leave him here.” He looks back at his roommate, hoping that they’re on the same page. The look on Liam’s face tells him that they are and aren’t at the same time.

“No.” 

“_LIAM!” _

Louis really is going to be sick and he finds himself sitting on the ground, pulling Harry into his chest. He looks up at his friend with a desperate face.

“No, Louis! We’re not taking him back with us, what if his Alpha left him here for a reason? If they comes back and their O is gone, they’ll go fucking ballistic. No way, we can’t!” Louis’ ass is soaked but he stays where he is, the Omega cradled in his chest, as Liam backs away.

“I’m not leaving him out in the cold! What if someone else finds him who isn’t as kind as we are?” Louis shouts, he won’t take no for an answer. He gathers Harry in his arms, standing up slowly. He wonders if the boy is hurt or sick and his head is absolutely spinning. Why did he drop? How did he end up here?

“Yeah? And who the hell is out at this time of night besides us?” Liam fires back and Louis is immediately reminded of the despicable Alpha waiting inside. 

“I don’t know, maybe _ Nick fucking Grimshaw _ who’s about twenty yards away?!” He’s walking towards Liam’s car, phone and food abandoned. Liam’s face tells him all he needs to know as he storms towards the street. “I’m not leaving him here, so you can either unlock your car or call me a god damn Uber.” He hears the other Alpha sigh and then the car lights up. Louis throws a ‘thank you’ over his shoulder before carefully climbing into the back seat. In the car light, Louis looks for any obvious injuries before he pulls the Omega right into his lap. He has no keys or phone or wallet or _ anything _ on him besides his clothes, which is concerning. 

Even with his nose buried in the boy’s curly hair, Louis can barely detect his scent. Liam doesn’t say a word as they drive home with Louis whispering sweet nothings into Harry’s mess of hair. He really doesn’t know what’s taken over him, and without thinking he puts a heavy hand on the nape of Harry’s neck and scent marks him. Liam clears his throat then, giving Louis a look in the rearview mirror that says _ you need to chill _ . What Louis needs is to call his mom, figure out how to pull the O back out because the poor kids breathing is getting _ weaker _ and Louis is trying his best not to panic.

“I think he lives with that Horan kid on the track team with Zayn, I’ll try to call him.” Liam whispers eventually. They’re three minutes from home when Harry finally takes a real, deep breath and then another. Louis holds him closer, running gentle fingers down his spine. 

“Fuck, you’re alright, sunshine. Everything’s gonna be alright, I’ve got you.” Louis whispers, praying that he’ll wake up soon. He’s seen his sisters drop for hours and he knows that if the conditions are wrong enough an Omega can drop for days. How long had Harry been out there before they found him? Louis feels the boy’s eyelashes flutter against his neck. 

“What the _ fuck?!” _ Harry yelps, shooting across the car and away from Louis, looking at him with wild, terrified eyes. His voice is much deeper than expected and Louis feels so relieved that he’s awake. Liam is quick to pull over and turn the lights on. Louis wasn’t expecting him to wake up this soon, but he’s quick explanation as the Omega scrambles around the car.

“Hold on, wait! Harry, my name is Louis and Liam Payne is driving, he’s in your writing class, yeah?” This bit of information seems to catch the boy’s attention because he looks in the drivers seat and must recognize Liam. “We don’t want to hurt you, I found you behind the dumpster at the burger joint on Main. I think you might have dropped, do you know what that means?” Harry nods, eyes still wide, but it seems that he’s done trying to escape the parked car. He moves so that he’s sitting in the seat next to Louis.

“We’re trying to get ahold of Niall, he’s your roommate yeah?” Liam chimes in, turning around in his seat and offering a small smile, “But in the meantime, you’re more than welcome in our flat. It’s just up the street, and we’ve got tea and Netflix.” The Omega looks between Louis and Liam a few times and he apparently decides that the situation is safe. Harry nods slowly, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his head on the window as they drive. He somehow looks even smaller than before.

Liam drops them off at the flat and goes to find a parking spot. They run to the house because Harry is totally soaked and his whole body is shaking from the cold. As soon as they are inside, Louis find his softest track pants and a cozy sweatshirt and throws them at the boy. He starts the kettle and grabs a blanket from the couch, tossing it onto Harry as well, just for good measure. Soon the kettle is whistling, and Louis sits down on the stool next to Harry, bringing the two mugs and a pack of biscuits with him. 

“Don’t worry, it’s decaf.” Louis whispers with a wink, which pulls a sweet, small giggle out of the O. Louis knows from his sisters that Omegas don’t typically eat when they’re uncomfortable or nervous, so the biscuits are mostly for him, but he keeps the package in between the two mugs. 

“Thank you.” Harry whispers, it’s the first thing said since he shouted in the car. Worry quickly fills the Alphas gut for no good reason as he sits there.

“Do you need anything else? Ice, painkillers, another blanket?” Louis asks, he knows he’s being a little too much but he can’t help himself. The younger boy shakes his head, sipping his tea quietly. They sit in silence for a few moments, both sipping tea and Louis munches on his snack. He wonders vaguely where Liam is and how pissed he’s going to be when he gets back. He probably had to park in the North Lot, which is a solid ten minute walk.

Louis clears his throat, getting Harry’s attention and in the kitchen light, Louis sees how absolutely beautiful he is. His eyes are baby deer big, so green it’s like they came straight out of a cheesy romance novel and he has these ridiculous curls on top of his head. They resemble a mop more than anything else and Louis is hopelessly endeared. All in all, it’s kind of ridiculous. How can one person be so pretty? Louis is positive he could look at the boy for days and realizes that he is actually staring when Harry’s face flushes red. Shit, fuck, what was he going to say again?

“Um, Liam should be back any minute and I think he’s getting ahold of your roommate, so we can get you home. You didn’t have a phone or keys or anything with you,” Louis clears his throat again, uncomfortable but knowing this needs to be talked about, “Do you remember what happened?” Harry breaks eye contact then, staring into his mug for a moment. 

“I dunno, just remember feeling really cold.” He answers quietly, big hands wrapped around the mug. He seems to curl in on himself as he hunches his shoulders. He crosses his legs, but his body is mostly leaning towards Louis rather than away, so he takes that as a small win.

“What’s the last thing you do remember?” Louis presses, needing to know more, but it’s then that Liam enters the flat. He slams the door behind him, subsequently pulling Clifford from his sleep and making Harry jump. Harry abandons his post on the stool in favor of sitting on the ground and cooing at his new furry friend.

“I had to park in the lot next to the damn Quad!” Liam groans and it seems that the rain has really picked up because he’s wet as well. That’s worse than expected and Liam literally tears his clothes off of him and into the dryer. Louis throws Harry’s in too, so that they’re not still wet when he leaves. Liam storms right past them, going right into the bathroom and turning on the shower, Louis wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t see him for the rest of the night. A minute later, he gets a text from the other Alpha with a phone number and a message,

_ Niall Horan - told him to call you, probably won’t hear from him until tomorrow _

Right, so they’re definitely not seeing Liam again tonight.

“That’s Clifford, my good boy.” Louis muses, heart rate picking up at the sight of the two of them on the floor. Harry looks up with a smile that’s so bright, Louis’ afraid his heart might actually explode. It’s a problem. “Want to watch a movie while we wait to hear back from Niall?” Louis stands up, thumbing towards the sitting area. 

They only have one couch, because it’s never more than Liam and Louis here, and the TV is rather small, but they make it work. So, they bring their mugs and the biscuits and settle in on the couch. This time, Louis can get a good read on his scent. It makes his mouth actually water; sweet floral tones surrounding him in what feels like a fog. It’s overwhelming, so much so that Louis actually struggles to figure out what to watch. They settle on Coco because it’s apparently one of Harry’s favorites. Around five minutes in, Harry carefully takes a biscuit out of the package and eats it, looking far too much like a squirrel to not be cute. Something like pride swells in Louis’ chest, knowing that he made this Omega feel safe enough to eat around him. He really needs to call his mom. Looking at his phone, he realizes that it’s nearly 4am.

“Can you, I mean it’s getting really late and I don’t think we’ll hear back from your roommate soon. Is there someone I can call to come pick you up?” This is apparently a bad question to ask, because Harry’s face scrunches up in this way that makes the Alpha's heart clench. Louis practically shouts trying to backtrack, “Oh no! You are more than welcome to stay here tonight, I just didn’t know if you would be more comfortable somewhere else.” He explains, squeezing his knee gently. 

“Um, I’m comfortable here, if that’s alright?” Harry asks with an uncertainty in his voice and Louis nods with a big smile on his face.

“Of course it’s alright, sweetheart.” Louis has never called anyone a pet name in his life and yet here he is, throwing them out like it’s his job.

Half way through the movie, Harry’s head lands on his shoulder and by the time it ends, Louis can hear him snoring softly. Being the kind Alpha Louis is, he gently picks Harry up and carries him into his own bedroom, setting him down on the bed gently. Louis is not about to make Harry uncomfortable by sleeping in the same bed, so he accepts the upcoming back ache and heads back to the couch. But when he turns to leave, a hand grabs at his wrist. Harry is looking at him with wide eyes when he turns around, asking him to… stay? It makes sense, after everything he’s been through tonight, and Louis is incredibly grateful that he’s quick on his feet. 

“Don’t worry, princess, just going to get some more pillows.” He whispers, a soft smile on his face. Harry looks at him for another moment before he nods, letting go of Louis’ arm. (And If Louis hauls ass running to the living room and back it’s nobody’s business). He comes back with three pillows and another blanket, just in case. He walks around to the other side of his bed, laying next to Harry on his back. He tries to stay respectable, keeping a safe distance between the two of them. But then the sleepy O rolls over and snuggles into Louis’ side, throwing a leg over his torso, his cold nose nudging at the older boy’s pec.

“Thank you.” 


End file.
